Side of Greatness
by The Dragon's story
Summary: After the doom, Aegon and his sisters return and rebuild a new empire from the ashes of Old Valyria. Exiled from the empire what is Jon ready to do for those he loves and those that follow him? My take on "Come the Dragons" by: PumpkinKingofGames
1. Chapter 1

Three years now in the war for the empire, Jon hates this , how many lives lost how many blood he spilled for the empire not that he was shy of blood or weakling in fact all people told him that he was the best sword in the Targaryen empire, after all, that was why he was given Blackfyre and Dark Sister usually Blackfyre was given to the best warrior, not the heir or the king but the one worthy of it and his father deemed him worthy and due to his duel wielding preferred fighting style the Kingsguard bestowed Dark Sister on him, the blade was wielding by the most skilled warriors the realm known such what the kingsguard represented and it was a great honor since the last one to wield it outside the kingsguard was Visenya Targaryen herself who made it a blade of the kingsguard to protect the High king and Queen, Jon was interrupted by his thoughts with a firm hand on his shoulder he turns to see his faithful friend and brother at all but blood.

"Three years Jon and now we go back to the capital, gods this Dothraki wouldn't leave alone would they?" Daemon says.

"Home brother, home, we'll soon be at Summerhall and rest after this godforsaken campaign."

"Then let's go commander deal with these noblemen so we can leave as soon as possible."

"Aye let's go deal with I have a feeling that they will not be so pleased after we give them High king's terms" Jon replies, already thinking about how to respond to the reactions of the city rulers.

they were now inside the walls of Qohor after the High King commanded him to lead his legion to help them before the nearby khalasar lead by the mighty Khal Drogo since the idiots in the city council refused to pay tribute to him, so for their mistake he had to add other moons to his campaign after already fighting for two years trying to end the dispute and bring peace to the empire.

He walked flanked by his friend and first office Daemon by his side after having secured the city and defeating the khalasar by slaying their khal with his own blade, they suffered losses, of course, numbering 1000 soldiers and comrades and this was very grave to them since the elite Dark Legion rarely suffered that much losses even with being numbered 40,000 losing 1,000 soldiers was too much.

He walked with Daemon and his guard through the cheers of the people they saved until they reached the hall by welcomed with sounds of clapping and praising voices. A bald man stepped in and welcomed them "Greetings my prince we're so overjoyed by your arrival and forever grateful for saving our city from those savages horse lords."

"All subjects within the empire are under their protection good sers." Jon replies with his face remaining solemn and guarded not betraying any emotion.

"We are forever grateful for it."

"long live the dragons."

"the dark prince."

he heard people shout from the background and he feels nothing as he continues to business "Of course my good noblemen there are terms from the High King that I must present you."

"what is the meaning of this ?!" the bald man shouts after taking the parchment and reading it to those gathered.

"Unfair"

"thieves"

"cut him and send him to his thief of a king in pieces. " one stupid weasel cries from the rear, at hearing this his men who are in the room draws their swords in an instant and closing down to protect their commander from any danger.

he held his hand to stop this from getting too far and says with an icy tone "you just threatened your prince and in front of his men and just after saving you from dying after being arrogant to risk the wrath of the Dothraki and refusing paying them tribute claiming that you can defeat them with your unsullied but after Astapor didn't send you those slave soldiers, I was the one that had to come all the way to here to save your lives."

"but this is unfair, we won't give you third of our treasury!" the bald weasel says with a red face from anger.

"it seems that you forget that this isn't a negotiation because of you I had dragged my legion further than I first intended and lost good men defending you and lost supplies. you are in the empire and live under our protection, we left you your freedom to rule yourselves but I can easily kill every single one of you now and put and loyal man to rule in the interest of the empire." Jon responds still glaring the bald man with his icy deep amethyst eyes.

the noblemen cowered after this and accepted begrudgingly. he left the hall with his friend by his side and made way to the battlements overlooking their camp.

"will you be riding to the capital with the men or are you missing her so much that you'll fly there." Daemon teased him, he knows very well who he's talking about, his beautiful sister Rhaenys who he loves with every fiber of his being but their father decreed that they can't marry, he understood very well why his father would refuse them fearing for mad Targaryens like Aerys the Mad Dragon who nearly burnt the realm to the ground, so his father wouldn't allow brother and sister to marry anymore.

he calls Balerion to him and sees that beautiful and frighting dragon land in the big courtyard that barely fits him. of the three dragons that he hatched 5 years ago Balerion was the biggest and the most compliant of the dragons but this is due to their bonding process, surprisingly after the second dragon chose his sister as his rider, the third, however, chose Daemon who has the blood of the dragon but was not a Targaryen, Aegon was mad and wouldn't talk to anyone for weeks so was his uncle Viserys, but he wouldn't care about any of the two they hated him for what reason he didn't know maybe Aegon hated him out of jealousy because he felt that Rhaenys was supposed to be his since he's the heir but she ignored him and love Jon or maybe he deemed him a threat to the throne. he didn't even care why his uncle even hated him for, he hated since birth and deemed him not ' A true dragon' because of his black curly hair, and when he hatched the dragons after hundred years after the dance which made them extinct he's been wroth at him, he snapped out of his thought by his brother's voice

"no matter how many times I look at them, I can't help but feel like a child being giving a new toy." he understand Daemon of course, the dragons Balerion was as black as night with veins of red scaling his body and surprisingly his fire was also black, Daenra, his sister's dragon was the beauty of the three with his silver scales that reflect that sun it's as beautiful as Balerion was frightening and the third and one of the rarest dragons since even the freehold, Daemon's dragon was white or icy, no one knew how but the dragon can look white as snow or blue as ice as his mother described him like the magnificent wall in Westeros across the Narrow sea. he was glad that the third dragon chose Daemon because he couldn't be more happy for his friend who saved his life countless times and fought side by side with him and never left his side since childhood.

"Aye they are beautiful, brother but we're the only ones that see them that way, the others will always look at them like monsters." Jon responded still looking at his dragon who was waiting for him for orders.

"can you really blame them Jon after everything they've seen them do ?"

"No, not really but I'll always see them this way," Jon said with a sad voice.

"Come, brother, we have a long march to Summerhall and we're in need of long rest, the man is too loyal and won't say a word and fall on their sword if you asked, but that's why I'm here brother." Daemon teases him with a smile on his face.

After years on the Dark Legion and he's still astounded with how are loyal to the fault these men are, loyal to their commander above all others even the High King.

"Aye, brother give the orders, we march for home."


	2. Chapter 2

He was gone for three years, her Jae or Jon as Lya called him, the love of her life all this time away from her made her heartache. she still remembers the handsome boy who was always kind to her and always made time for her and listened to her talk about a great many subjects with interest and never yelled at her or got angry at her no matters how many times she did something stupid and often took the blame for the things she did.

Jaehaerys was coming soon and she wondered how he would look like now that he is a man grown, she had no doubt that he's still handsome but she can't stop imagining what he would look like now. she was interrupted by the last man she wants to see now, her brother Aegon

"what are you thinking about sweet sister?" he says with a cruel grin on his face.

when her father refused to betrothed her to the love of her life he father shattered her hopes and heart and she can see the pain on Jae's face a clear as day, but the honorable man that he is ,he won't disobey his father or King but anyone who has eyes can see how much hurt he was but her father wouldn't be moved no matter how much she pleaded with him even Lya couldn't convince him.

but now he was going to make her marry Aegon, after all his talk ,'brother and sister shouldn't marry' he said , 'it only brings madness and sorrow' he said, but now he was going to make her marry Aegon who she hates mainly due to his treatment of Jae and her, she remembers the time when he hit her and made her cry because she spent time with Jae, and she can still remember when Jae entered her room trying to give her her scarf that she forgot in the gardens, but when he saw her there laying on the ground with tears on her eyes, that was the first time someone awoke Jae's dragon and unleashed his fury, he beat Aegon and broke his her father and Lya entered the room Aegon tried to blame Jae for everything but they knew differently, they knew Jaehaerys wouldn't lay a hand on Rhaenys.

"what do you want?" she snarled at him.

"wake up sweet sister from your dreams and accept the fact that we will marry and you two will never be together."

she couldn't bear the sight of him anymore so she left him dare standing alone and went to visit Daena, her dragon, the last piece that Jae left her before going to war to release his anger on the enemies of the empire, she didn't know whether to be proud of him or angry at him for leaving her but he was so hurt, but now she can only imagine how he will be after learning what he father had done.

she reached the Godswood that Lya and Jae had in Summerhall that only they found peace in and no one else came to it, she used to sit near the heart tree when she missed her brother for these past few years.

"Hello, Lya" she greets her stepmother who should love like a mother.

"Rhae my dear how are you doing?" Lya asks her with the same northern accent that didn't seem to fade away no matter what.

"I'm excited Jae's coming back soon but also afraid and angry about Aegon"

"Rhae my dear... no matter how much I tried with Rhaegar he's still standing with his decision, I'm afraid Jon's reaction when he finds out, he loves you so much and I don't think he'll ever have any other women on his eyes other than you." Lya always understood them and their love for each other.

"so do I Lya, so do I."

Jon could see Summerhall and he wasn't more happy in a long time than now, he waited far too long to see his beloved mother and wise uncle Aemon and sweet aunt Daenerys but most of all his beloved Rhae.

"How about a show of strength brother?" Daemon says as he stands next to him. he understands what he means.

"Aye," he responds with a wide grin on his face.

he called Balerion to descend and Daemon do the same with Suvion (Ice in high Valyrian), he gives the order to march to the city to his officers and beacon Daemon to mount his dragon so the can ascend to the clouds.

Jaehaerys always loves standing on Balerion while flying, he knows it dangerous but with Balerion's wide back and big wings that makes his fly smoothly he always fly standing outside battle.

He can see Daemon standing on Suvion and smiling widely like a fool, they circled the army until they arrived at the city when they lowered their dragons in the middle of the city's square, he saw people looking at them in awe and fear and cheering and calling their names.

"the dark prince"

"pride of the empire"

"welcome back"

He wasn't surprised by this because due to his mother's teachings he always walked through the city and donated money to orphanages and food to the poor and played with children from time to time so the people of the capital knew him and loved him, they could recognize him without the dragons.

they told their dragons to go hunt and took their horses from their squires, mounted them and lead their army in full regalia through the city while people kept cheering to the return of their heroes and soldiers.

After moments he found himself within the beautiful palace and how was his relieved from the hot weather outside, when he stepped inside he sensed a rush of wind hit their faces he walked with Daemon until they reached the Throne room where their family and the lords and ladies waited for them.

When the doors opened and stepped forward and Daemon forever his silent shadow was still with him he heard whisperers from those gathered

"the black dragon"

"he's handsome" some ladies swooning at him much to the pleasure of Dameon.

When he reached the middle of the throne room he knelt in front of the High King who was sitting in a beautiful Throne made from dragon glass and Valyrian steel, the throne was big and frightening as you can see the steps of Obsidian and carving of dragon heads on it.

"Your grace" he greets his father and king.

"Rise," Rhaegar replies with a neutral voice.

when he rises he can see his family near the steps of the throne room, his mother in a beautiful white silk dress with red dragon heads on it, Daenerys with red and black silk dress showing her Valyrian trademark beauty and lastly Rhaenys his loved who wore a simple purple silk dress in a Dornish fashion that made her dark skin stand out and showing her beautiful figure and a surge of jealousy and anger flew through him when he saw people staring at her. His uncle Aemon at 60 name days wore simple clothes of red and black honoring his house and he didn't much care for Viserys and Aegon.

"Our beloved son returned to us victorious against the enemies of the empire making it far more secure and at peace, welcome my son you made us proud." his father continue as a large cheer erupts, he can see a warm smile on his father's face, and that made him forget how much hurt he caused him.

Jon walked forward to greet his mother who embraced him in the bone crushing hug much to his embarrassment in front the whole court, but he couldn't care less this is his mother and would do anything for her, he moved then to Daenerys who gave him a kiss on the cheek which made him blush than to his uncle Aemon who hugged him too in a warm embraced, he always loved uncle Aemon and had a special bond with him, and as expected nothing from Viserys and Aegon, and finally Rhaenys who gave him a slightly long kiss on the cheek full of love but the look on her face was full of sadness.

After giving his reports of his victories and losses in his campaign in front of the hall court he excused himself and went to his chambers to rest, after instructing the guards to wake him before the feast he parted with Daemon who went to greet his family, he went into his chamber and found as bath prepared for him, his mothers doing no doubt, she always wants him to be good and pushes him to do better, he stepped into the boiling water which made him feel warm and his body scrubbing himself he existed the bath, dried himself and jumped on his comfortable feather bed and fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes from exhaustion.

As instructed the guard wake him up, he felt slightly disappointed that Rhaenys didn't wake him up as usual. He got up washed his face wore his red and black clothes, strapped Blackfyre and Dark Sister to his sides and got out of his chambers heading to the great hall for the feast.

He was seated between his mother and uncle Aemon, while Rhaenys was farther away from his next both their displeasure Aegon, the feast was boring as usual aside funny comments from old Aemon while his mother bombarded him with questions about his health and is he had any injuries, and occasionally father or Dany would pop up with some questions about the campaign, but surprisingly Rhae was silent with a sad expressing on her face, he didn't understand why and decided to ask her later.

the dance started, he danced with his mother first then Dany who was dancing with old Aemon despite his protests, but when he asked Rhae she refused him, and now he was worried that something happened.

the dance stopped, and his father told him that he needs to speak in private, so they went to the king's solar. After the door was closed and his father took his seat on his desk and motioned him to sit, he did as told and waited for his father to speak.

"I'm proud of you Jaehaerys, tales of your bravery and victories spread like wildfire throughout the entire empire." his father tells him with a fond smile on his face.

"Thank you father, I did my duty to the empire."

"you've been fighting for years now son commending soldiers into battle, but now the next chapter in your life will be different. I've decided that'll you'll be taking governing over a city like Targaryens done for you'll still be in command of the Dark Legion if the need arose to use it, god those men are loyal to you more than anymore, you inspire loyalty and love like no other."

"Thank you father, I'm all that you've made me and I shall do my duty."

his father smiled at him, but after moments his expressions turn into seriousness and says "Jaehaerys, I've decided to marry Rhaenys to Aegon and the decision is final"

Jon sat there silent feeling anger like never before, betrayal and hurt he couldn't say a word

"I know what you must be feeling right now Jaehaerys, but I'm doing this for reasons you won't understand."

 _How could he understand how I feel? Didn't he himself marry his mother for love?_ he thought angrily, he couldn't stand being there in the same room with his fatherless he does something he'll deeply regret, so he nodded at his fathe- no his king and went outside of his solar.

He sat there in the Godswood alone with the moonlight shining on him feeling betrayed and angry and hurt beyond measure, he thought back to Rhae expressing before and understood now, he heard footsteps behind him but he didn't care, he was so lost in his thoughts until he heard that sweet beautiful voice of hers

"Jae..."

he whipped his head around to look at her beautiful face and found tears in her eyes and understood that she must be feeling the same as him, betrayed and angry. He gets up and embrace her hungrily and digs his head into her silky black hair inhaling her beautiful odor of flowers. they sat down still embracing each other.

He sat down there trying to figure out how to ease her pain, he knew what could make them both happy but that would make them go against their king and disobey the High King is a grave crime, then his uncle Aemon's words flashed through his mind ' _Duty is the death of love_ ', but wasn't it worth it? didn't he deserve a little happiness in his life, he always obeyed his father word but not this time, he couldn't imagine his love with someone else besides him let alone Aegon, so he couldn't care less of the consequences.

"Rhae let's get married."

she looks at him like he has gone mad but after a few moments she smiled at him

"of course my love, I'll accept death if that means having small happy moments with you Jae."

knowing the consequences they got up and went to get both witnesses, he hated putting his friends in danger but he knew they would gladly do it, maybe it was selfish of him but he couldn't care less, he was madly in love.

As expected, Daemon and Aurane didn't even blink or hesitate and even after explaining the consequences they gave their support. when they arrived at the heart tree they found Daemona, Daemon's twin sister and Dyanna Valeryon, Aurane's sister, there was Septon there in front of the heart tree.

He stood there waiting for Rhae, and when she arrived he was shocked, to say the least when he says old Aemon escorting her to him, she was wearing a beautiful long sleeveless dress and she was shinning with happiness.

The ceremony was short but the kiss was long, they said their vows to each other in front of the gods and men and now they were man and wife. They went straight to his chambers to consummate their marriage.

He woke in the morning as the happiest man alive with Rhaenys's head on his chest, he glanced at her and found her awake

"Morning wife"

"morning husband," she said lazily.

they took a bath and got dressed and a soon as they exited the chamber they were met by guards that put chains on him and took them both to the king's solar. when they entered solar he found his father sitting at his desk with a disappointed look on his face and Dany with a sad expressing on hers while his mother had teary eyes, and Aegon and Viserys smirking at him when he turned he saw his dear uncle Aemon with a sad smile on his face.

After he was seated in front of his father and the guards dismissed.

"Jaehaerys, I'm very disappointed in you right now. How could you go against my will ?"

Jon did not respond and let his father continue

"I told you that I had reasons for my decisions and yet you went behind my back and against my will, the will of your king."

"do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Jon looks up into his father's eyes and says"if you all expecting an apology from me, I will not apologize" everyone gasped at this and looked at his with disbelief.

"All of you here knows very well that I and Rhae love each other with every fiber of our being, despite knowing this you forbade us from marrying or even a betrothal, yet after years of service and waging war for the empire, I killed countless lives for this country, I shed rivers of blood for you I spent restless nights and all of this for duty, I've never done anything for myself, but not this, even if I knew I'd end up where I am now, I would take the same decision in a heart beat."

they all looked at him with utter shock and disbelief while Aemon had a small proud smile on his face.

"Jaeharys III Targaryen you disobeyed the will of the High King, went behind his back do you know the punishment for your crimes ?"His King says to the shock of the others, all of them paled except Aegon and Viserys who smirked widely at him.

"Husband you can't, they're your children this isn't a betrayal you can't kill them for an act of love." His mother begs his father clutching his arm.

"All I ask in return for those years of servitude is that I am the one to be punished, it was my idea the others didn't know."

"The punishment is death, but we're not kinslayers and you're our blood, after all, so your punishment and all those that were in your plans is exile to Dragonstone for the rest of your lives if you ever return to the borders of the empire your lives are forfeit."


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Ned_

 _I write to you this time to give you grave news, my son my baby boy disobeyed his king and he had him exiled to Dragonstone, with him his sister-wife Rhaenys, his friends Daemon and Daemona Blackfyre and Aurane and Dyanna Valeryon and Uncle Aemon._

 _I know I'm asking much Ned, but could you make them feel at home, my heart aches at seeing my family at this state and knowing there's nothing I can is a good and honorable man, he reminds me of you in so many ways and even looks like you from what I remember except the eyes of course._

 _Promise me, Ned, promise me to look out for my boy and for that I shall forever be grateful._

 _your sister Lyanna_

King Eddard I Stark sat there after reading this letter, he heard rumors of Targaryens in Westeros but he didn't know it was his own nephew that was in Westeros _._ People are afraid of them and after learning that his nephew who was here he could very well understand their fear and he shared it as well. As scarce news of the east was everybody heard of the prowess of the famed Jaehaerys Targaryen his combat and strategy skills and most exaggerated tales of dragons, but he paid them no mind, dragons were extinct for more than a hundred other than that he knew almost nothing of this nephew of his, what did Lyanna tell him of us? what does he think of us ?, he knew Lyanna would tell him about the Starks but after all, he was a Targaryen the blood of old Valyria and people here in Westeros were wary of them because they knew they were conquerors.

He called the guard on his door and instructed him to bring his wife and children to him, he waited for them with Maester Luwin while he was lost in his thoughts about this Jaehaerys or Jon Targaryen. He heard knocking on the door and called them to enter. His wife, his beautiful Cat stepped through the door with Rickon in her arms although he was big than such behavior he always loved cajoling, his first son and heir Robb followed his mother through the door following his Sansa, Bran, and Arya the only one of his children that took after him.

Robb was all his mothers looks but every bit of his father's son, Sansa was all her mother in looks and all in the stories and tales of knights and tourneys, Bran was in the middle he had brown hair and blue eyes and inspired to be a knight in the future and then there's Arya his wild daughter every much as Lyanna was in her youth, little Rickon was still small to know anything but he showed signs of the wolf's blood like Arya.

they sat down and watched their father with anticipation, he sighs and begins "As you all know the Targaryens landed on their outpost in Dragonstone."

"Yes father, I think we should prepare if they wish to invade us." Robb answer dutifully.

"Yes, Ned I agree we can't be caught unprepared " Cat adds.

"well the situation is more complicated than that," he says again with a sigh.

"How so father?" Sansa asks.

"you know my sister's son, Prince Jaehaerys right?" he asks them, they nod at him with confused looks.

"Well he's the one who's in Dragonstone with his wife and companions, I just received a letter from my sister informing me."

they all stood there shocked, they knew their aunt was the High Queen of the Targaryen empire and she has a son called Jaehaerys, what the children didn't know is that he's the one from those stories.

Cat breaks the silence "What do we do Ned, you should tell the kids the truth about him."

all the children look at them confused until Robb asks " what do you mean?"

"do you know those stories about the great prince that conquered and led and won many battles for the empire?" they all nodded and Robb understood what he meant and looked lost in shock and thoughts but the others didn't understand and still looked at him with questioning looks.

"that prince the one the called the black dragon is your cousin." they froze with awe and disbelief for a moment then the three started bombarding him with questions.

"does he truly have a dragon?" Arya asked,

"can I squire for him ?"Bran asked,

"does he have a shining armor and win tourneys?" Sansa asked

after calming them down, Cat turns to him and asks again " what do we do Ned, do we invite him here? or what ?"

"My sister asked me to invite him and welcome him home with his companions so I intend to do so, I'll send a letter to Dragonstone inviting him with his friend and wife and another letter to Benjen so he can welcome him in White Harbor and ride with him here to Winterfell."

The children looked pleased, Robb seemed like wanting to test his metal against his cousin and Sansa wants to meet this charming prince that was her cousin and Arya can't wait to see if he has a dragon while Bran want himself to be ready for his cousin to take him as a squire, and little Rickon was Oblivious to everything, excited but doesn't know what. When the children got out and left him alone with his wife with Maester Luwin, he handed her the letter she read the letter twice then she looked at him and asked " exiled ?" after a few moments "sister-wife?"

"I think the two are related, Lya told me years ago that her husband wanted to abolish the tradition but I think they fell in love and married behind his back." He told, but he wasn't sure how to feel about his nephew marrying his sister.

"I can't say that I agree with the idea of brother and sister marrying but they are Targaryens and the dragons always mated with each other and they are only half-brother and sister." Maester Luwin his trusted advisor adds his input.

"Neither do I but I agree with Maester Luwin Ned, I shall prepare for our guests when they arrive, but I think you should go and address the lords."

He forgot that his lords were here for the harvest feast, and they discussed the Targaryens themselves in told them that he will address the lords during the feast tonight and bade them to leave him to his thoughts alone.

During the feast, he saw people talking and laughing and the loudest as always is the GreatJon Umber probably telling those at his table some exaggerated tale of some sort while drinking from his big horn of Ale, he looked around and saw his dear friend Howland Reed that rarely left Greywater watch, and many other lords, despite Targaryen threat and tensions with the other Kingdoms they north was a happy place without the Boltons, since Roose's death with no heir but a bastard mad man who was executed for savaging and raping women the Bolton line of Leech lords ended.

"My Lords and Ladies," he says standing up "As you have all heard about the Targaryens in Dragonstone I have received a letter from my sister Lyanna the High Queen of the Targaryen empire." As much as everyone was afraid or wary of the Targaryens, everyone in the north loved his sister as much as cheers and respectful nods from these stubborn and prideful lords say enough about how much she's held in their hearts.

"The Targaryen on Dragonstone is My nephew prince Jaehaerys Targaryen the Black Dragon as some of you must have heard of him, Lyanna's son with his wife, great uncle, and closest friends, I sent letters to invite them here in Winterfell so I can meet my nephew for as much as Targaryen he is he's as much as a Stark"

few whisperers started around the hall, as all in westeros heard of the Black Dragon and his achievements, the GreatJon stood from his seat nearly throwing it backward

"My king, My lords" The Greatjon boomed with his voice and when noticed the glare of the she-bear Maege he quickly added "and lady" then continued "we all heard about his grace's nephew and we'd be utter fools to make an enemy of him, still he has Stark blood in his veins, his Place is in Winterfell and I would very much to test my blade against his " people laughed at the last part , they all knew that the Greatjon was a great warrior and they are few that claim to be better, but if all the stories about his nephew are true the Greatjon is going to very embarrassed when he finds himself in the dirt, people seem to have similar mind as him as they started laughing the Umber lord to his displeasure.

It's been two moons since he arrived at Dragonstone with his wife and friends, Aurane and Dyanna went to the Driftmark the Valeryon home whilst Daemon and Daemona stayed with them in Dragonstone, it didn't surprise him when news of his exile people wanted to follow him and despite his protests all the soldiers of the Dark Legion stood with their commander and followed him across the Narrow sea, he felt responsible for these people, they all left home and followed him saying ' we follow our commander through hell if needs be, and if he decided to make it his home then it shall be ours too' he was still surprised with how much loyal their comrades in arms were, it took him some time to arrange for them all where to stay, he asked nearby lords such as Bar Emmon and Sunglass to help and they have open their lands for them without hesitance.

When he first saw Dragonstone he felt one thing alone, _Home_ he felt, and by looking at his goddess of a wife she shared his opinion. Balerion, Daena, and Suvion screeched in delight when they arrived at Dragonstone, all those with the blood of old Valyria felt this way. The castle itself was amazingly beautiful and proud in its own way as one of the few of the last castles with the Style of Old Valyria it was breathtaking.

He was standing in the balcony in the lord's chamber gazing upon the Blackwater it was a beautiful sight to behold in the early morning, but as he glanced back to his naked beautiful wife on his bed the Blackwater didn't compare in the slightest, he felt guilty he promised his Rhae a great life and now because of him they were living in exile dooming her and their children and friends and those people that followed him into this kind of life.

He walked toward the bed and slowly as he can settle into the bed wrapping his arms around her as she snuggled herself into his chest, he felt truly happy and drifted back to sleep.

He was awakened by his wife as she untangled herself from him to get up, he smiled at her "hello my love"

she kissed him and said " good morning husband, now you mind getting up? it's late the morning" oh how much he loved being scolded by her.

They got up, bathed and went to the great hall to break their fast with old Aemon and his brother Daemon and his sat down and ate when Maester came in and handed him a letter with the seal of the dire wolf, the Starks, his mother's family, his family. He read the letter and put it down and returned to his food then he noticed the stares of those around the table.

"What?"

"my beloved husband, do you mind sharing the contents of that letter? I can see the Stark sigil so it's probably not like those stupid other letters." all those around the table chuckled at her words. When they arrived at Dragonstone they received several messages from lords and kings asking their intentions, some offering their daughters hands in marriage which made Rhaenys irritated and wanted to take Daena and show them their place.

"My Uncle Ned invite all of us to Winterfell."

"could be a trap." Daemon forever thinking of his safety trusting no one, family or not.

"Don't think so, Daemon, the Starks are honorable and value family they won't hurt us" Rhae replied and he felt proud of her to know about his mother, their mother's family.

"we'll be leaving in a fortnight, in a ships to White Harbor where we'll meet Uncle Benjen who will take us to Winterfell, and we'll only take Balerion, it seems the westerosi don't believe we have dragons but we don't want them to be scared or threatened so we'll only take the biggest and scariest." they laughed when they began imagining the people's reactions to Balerion the Black Dread.


	4. Chapter 4

Benjen, or prince Benjen Stark the commander of the northern fleet was walking through the city and heard people talking about Targaryens, the same family that his sister married into, he hated that he hasn't seen her in a long time, they still exchanged letters but that wasn't enough for him and he can see it in the words that she felt the same, he reached the New Castle, the guards opened the gates for him and he went inside to the great hall to meet his wife and son, his beautiful wife Wynafryd and little boy Rickard Stark named after his father, after greeting his wife and son and laughing a little that damn Lannister Maester came to him not caring that he just got back from checking the on the fleet.

"My prince a raven from the king came some days ago for you." he says

"why didn't I hear of this?" Wynnie snapped at him.

"apologies princess but the letter his grace sent is for his brother's eyes only," he said as he handed the letter to Benjen which he opens.

 _Benjen_

 _have no doubt heard that the Targaryens are in Dragonstone. Lya sent me a letter explaining the situation and it seems that our nephew is the Targaryen in question, I've invited him to Winterfell alongside his wife and companions when they arrive at white harbor you will welcome him and ride with him to Winterfell._

 _Ben, Jaehaerys married his sister and his father exiled him, I'm not sure that's the reason why but keep your running mouth shut for once brother until we learn the truth of his exile._

 _Ned_

 _your faithful brother and King in the North._

He read the letter not one nor twice, he repeated it until he memorized it. His nephew Jon as Lya called him, is coming home. Lya sent him a letter of course about his nephew and he even exchanged letter with him but he really didn't know that much about him other than the stories about The Black Dragon or the Dark Prince as some called him.

he turned to Wynnie and says:"Let's go to your father he needs to hear this."

they walked until they reached the great hall and were welcomed by the fattest man in Westeros which happens to be his Good-Grandfather Lord Manderly, after the greetings and pleasantries passed he told them to meet in his solar. his good father ser Wylis joined them, he waited until they all sat down, cleared his throat assays

"You all heard about the Targaryens in Dragonstone right ?" they nodded their heads

"Yes Benjen they say that they brought an army with them and the Durrandons and Lannisters as the Gardeners are afraid of an invasion, I think we should be preparing too" his wife replies.

"Well, they should be afraid not us, the Targaryen on Dragonstone is the Dark prince my nephew Jon which makes us the luckiest of the kingdoms."

they stared at him like he was lying or mad, he told them that he has a Targaryen nephew but they clearly didn't tie the pieces about the Dark Prince, he could see the smile on Wyman's face probably liking that the Black Dragon is related to him by marriage.

"Really Ben, the Dark Prince is Jon your nephew?" his wife asks still looking at him with disbelief.

"well his name is Jaehaerys, it's Lya calls him Jon and my brother invited him to Winterfell, we'll be expecting him to dock at White Harbor in a moon's time or so depending on the winds."

Jaehaerys woke up yet again feeling dizzy from this dreadful journey in the sea, he wasn't a person of the sea his mother told him that he got that from her. The only thing good about this journey so far is that he got to spend a lot of time with his wife. She made him retell all the stories that his mother told him about the Starks and the north, she was always smart like that, she doesn't like to be caught off guard or ignorant about something which made her take a stack of books about the north with her from Dragonstone and when she finished them at lightning speed she turned to him for more, she probably knew more than him at this point.

He was currently lying on his bed with his wife's head on his chest, she hummed as he stroked her black hair, he heard knocking on the door and recognized Daemon's voice as he said that we are near the harbor.

He got up and put his clothes on and caught himself staring at his beautiful naked sister as she got dressed.

"like something you see little brother?" she pulled him out of his thoughts

"well yes dear sister how could I not? you are the most beautiful persons in the known world."

"is that so...?" she asked him sultry as she closed the distanced and kiss him.

Rhae helped him with his Valyrian steel armor that he claimed after slaying an Iron born scum who he caught raiding the shores of the empire, he reforged it and had it painted in black and had shining rubies encrusted on it making the three headed dragon sigil, it was beautiful and terrifying at the same time, he didn't like to wear it outside of battle but his beloved insisted and he couldn't refuse her anything, "You might half wolf brother but you are firstly a dragon, the Black Dragon." that name the Black dragon or the Dark prince he didn't really like that much of the attention on him but his name was known to all wherever he went people look at him in awe and fear as like he was Balerion the Valyrian God walking in the flesh, he was proud of his achievements but he could do without that much attention sometimes.

He walked out of his cabin with Blackfyre and Dark sister on both his sides and his wife in hand wearing a white silk dress with light furs, he looked around and saw people shivering in cold while in their heavy furs but those with the blood of Dragon didn't feel it at all.

He looked and saw the welcoming party that awaited them and the crowd of people cheering and waiting to see a glimpse of the Targaryens probably wanting to know whether or not that they truly had dragons.

Benjen was standing on the docks with his wife and son and good-father but Wyman couldn't come all the way here so he stayed at the New Castle, he looked around him and saw people gathering and guards keeping them in place. The ships docked and men wearing black armor and furs fully armed they took their places in front of the big ship making a corridor, firstly stepped a man with silver hair and blue eyes wearing similar armor as the soldiers but you can see the difference in the finesse and quality, he stepped forward and said:"Now comes prince Jaehaerys III Targaryen, the Dark prince, the Black dragon, Blood of the conqueror and commander of the Dark Legion owner of Balerion the black Dread and his wife princess Rhaenys Targaryen, who cames to greet them?"

he knew it was his time to speak so he stepped up and said with a clear voice:" I prince Benjen Stark, brother to his grace Eddard Stark welcome my nephew to his Mother's home."

He saw a young couple, the man was wearing a magnificent black armor with rubies encrusted on it that formed the Targaryen sigil and two swords that he recognized to be none other than Blackfyre and Dark sister with their black scaly handles with dragon heads on top that matched his black curly hair and made his amethyst eyes shine brighter and holding his arm could be none other than his wife and sister princess Rhaenys Targaryen wearing a beautiful silk dress with light furs around her and this must've been the most beautiful women Benjen has ever seen, not that he'll that to his own wife that stood next to him, but her slightly dark skin and black hair that made her eyes shine even brighter than her husbands and otherworldly face left no doubt in his mind, he saw the soldiers salute their commander and his wife they made their way to them, he could now clearly see the face of his nephew and he swore that if it wasn't for those eyes that he saw brother Ned when he was young.

he shook his nephew's hand and said: "it's pleasure to finally meet you nephew."

"The pleasure is mine uncle Benjen, it's finally good to see the other half of my family." his nephew replied with a genuine smile on his face.

He kissed the princess hand as costumed and welcomed her and went to introduce his wife and son and good-father, the elders greeted the Targaryens while little Rickard hid behind his mother's skirts, he smiled at his son's most unusual shyness. His nephew then went to introduce his companions Daemon and Daemona Blackfyre and Aurane and Dyanna Valeryon, when all greeted the others he noticed that they're not wearing any warm clothes in this cold weather.

"Come now let's get inside you must be freezing." this made the Blackfyres to laugh as the Valeryons while his nephew and good-niece smiled at him.

"I may look like a Stark Uncle but the blood of the dragon circle my veins, we feel do not burn nor shiver," Jaehaerys replies.

Rickard jumped ahead at the mention of dragons and excitedly asks "do you truly have a dragon?"

Jaehaerys stepped closer to his cousin and bent to meet his grey eyes and said: " well cousin if you want to see a dragon you'll have to do something for me."

"Anything." a very much excited Rickard shouts. Jaehaerys laugh a little at his enthusiasm and talked in a strange language that must be high Valyrian and told Rickard.

"look up cousin."

Immediately all those gathered looked up and saw a clear sky with the shinning sun even through the cold weather, then all of a sudden the sun got blurred out and they heard a deafening sound, and all of them took a step back as they saw a dragon as black as night with red veins scaling his body, he heard the crowd gathered start screaming but none of them moved out of utmost terror, he looked at his wife who palled and was ready to feint at any moment and none could say anything better about his good father and Rickard ran away hiding behind he terrified mother's skirts, even Benjen Stark descendant of kings of winter themselves felt fear and awe at the magnificent creature but the stoicism of Starks didn't make him betray any emotion. The dragon after circling around a little descended down and hit the ground making it shake from his powerful frame landing. for moments none dared to speak all stood silently as they watched the Targaryen prince walks up to his beast as started rubbing his hand on the big scales of the creature, he spoke again in what must none other than high Valyrian and the dragon took flight disappearing from sight. His nephew turned back toward them and sais " what do you think about Balerion dear cousin?".

once the dragon was out of sight, Rickard revealed himself again and looked up at his cousin with big wide eyes of awe and says "he's very big!"

"that's an understatement" Wynnie murmured to herself but all heard her which made them laugh.

"Well, I can assure as frightening as he may seem he won't do anything without my command."

After his nephew reassurances, he brought them them horses which they mounted and made their way to the New Castle where Lord Manderly awaits their journey he got to know his nephew a little partially due the others bombarding him with questions about the Dragons or the East, be nothing was more important for him to just know the only member of his family that he doesn't know.

He found his nephew to quite humble and kind and very smart too, he asked him about his life there in the east and his battles which made him a little uneasy so he didn't push that much and he got to know his niece too who seemed to know quite a lot of things about the north and when she was unsure of something she'd ask, and a blind man can see how much she loves her husband.

They arrived at the New Castle and were welcomed by Lord Manderly who then showed them their rooms to rest. The feast that night was a grand one as his good grand-father went all out serving the best wine the kingdoms and the rarest of the Westerosi plates, people were happy and talking all around and dancing on the floor.

Three days later after the guests rested and got enough of feasts they made their way to Winterfell.


	5. Chapter 5

King Eddard Stark woke up that day feeling excited and nervous of finally meeting his nephew, they received a rider yesterday saying that they'll arrive tomorrow, he knew that Benjen must've hosted them at least for three days before accompanying them to Winterfell. He walked out of his chamber with his wife at his side, god she was beautiful even after 18 years of marriage, they made their way silently to the great hall where they would break their fast alongside with their children, unlike what the others might call him 'the ice king' or 'the silent king', yes he was cold at winter itself to the others but he was a loving father and none could debate him in that, he loved his children more than anything and loved spending time with them whenever the chance arose. They entered the great hall and found his eldest Robb sitting there with Sansa and Bran and Rickon, they stood up after seeing their parents and bowed, Ned and Cat sat down at their seats, Ned looked at Robb and asked:"Where's Arya?"

"Probably at some tower waiting to see a dragon flying over," Robb replied with small smile

"Father dragons don't truly exist, do they?" Sansa asks.

"Of course not sweetling, dragons died long ago, and never before a dragon was sighted in Westeros," he told his eldest daughter.

the doors opened and Arya came in, she bowed slightly to them and sat down next Rickon. she started eating not paying any of them even a look

"where have you been Arya? and why are your clothes dirty?" Catelyn asked her wild daughter.

"I was on the battlements waiting to see their dragons and if I wasn't forced to wear a gown they wouldn't be dirty all the time," Arya replied frustrated probably with not seeing an extinct creature or having to wear a gown as a princess should or perhaps both.

"Arya, your uncle Benjen, cousin and good-niece wouldn't be arriving in the early morning and dragons have been long gone from the world for years now." He told his second daughter and his sister's replica in both looks and behavior.

"Well father, uncle Benjen, our cousin and niece would be arriving today, our cousin married his sister after all," Robb said. the children thought it weird for Targaryen brother and sister to marry, gods so did he but those are their customs after all dragons always mated with each other.

"yes Robb, but the Targaryens married brother to sister before, it's their way of keeping the blood of the dragon pure so they can control their dragons better, and it isn't strange for them as it is for us so we shouldn't be insulting them by that." He remembered his lessons about the eastern kingdom and the Targaryens even if the lessons were few, he alongside everyone else in Westeros were fascinated with the Targaryens and their Valyrian empire.

"Well probably if he wasn't married he would've been a far better match for Sansa than _Joffrey Baratheon_ would've been," Robb replied basically spitting the Durrandan prince's name.

"don't talk about Joffrey like that, he's my prince and I will marry him, I love him and I'll have his dark haired and blue eyed babies" Sansa yelled at her brother

"seven hells" Arya cursed looking disgusted at Sansa, probably about birthing children like Lyanna once did.

"ENOUGH!" he told them with his kingly voice that made them silent. He looked at Robb and told him "Robb, you will respect your sister's betrothed he will be your good-brother after and you are a family you shouldn't be fighting amongst yourselves but rather look after one another."

"and Arya stop cursing" continued and irritated Cat, he didn't know when his wife would give up trying to make Arya a perfect princess like Sansa, he told her countless time that she'll like Brandon and Lyanna, they wolf's blood was strong in them.

"Arya, you'll behave according to your station and one day I'll find a good and honorable man worthy of you," he told his daughter with a stern voice.

He was surprised when Arya didn't lash out like she always did ranting about not ever marrying or popping out children like a broodmare and threatening to run away like her aunt Lyanna did, he feared that day would happen like it did when they didn't listen to Lyanna's threats. They finished their breakfast and split up, Robb went to spar with ser Rodrick, Cat went to look around the castle for something amiss one last time as if their guests would search every inch of Winterfell looking for something wrong about it, Bran joined Robb in the courtyard, Rickon followed his mother, Sansa and Arya went to their lessons with the septa, but Arya probably will sneak out to join Robb in the courtyard not that he can stop her even if he tried anyway and him went to greet the lords and Ladies that came such as the GreatJon Umber with his son the SmallJon and Lady Maege with her daughter Dacey and Howland Reed who left hadn't left GreatWater Watch in a long time and William Dustin and Medger Cerwyn with his son Cley Cerwyn.

He was sitting on the Winter throne discussing the situation with the north and beyond the wall and the other kingdoms as tensions were high despite the current peace that everyone knew wouldn't last, the seven kingdoms were constantly at war and they would be always in war no matter what. A guard entered a bowed before his king and said:"Your grace, my lords a rider arrived saying that your grace's brother prince Benjen Stark and Princess Rhaenys Targaryen will be arriving soon."

He dismissed the guard and turned to his lords: "come, my lords, for I have a nephew to meet," He told them as he stood up, they followed their king, he went outside and was met with his Queen and royal children, the people bowed before the royal family as they went to stand up to meet their guests.

A horn was sounded and the gates opened, this meant that they were here, he felt a wave of excitement go through his body for he couldn't wait to meet his nephew and his wife. He saw his brother Benjen atop his horse wearing black as always as if he was a man of the night's watch, next to him atop a white horse was a very beautiful young lady with black hair and tan skin and violet eyes wearing a white silk dress with barely any furs on her and this must be his nephew's wife Princess Rhaenys, behind her came in a young man with silver hair and blue eyes looking around suspiciously, he knew that wasn't Jaehaerys as Lyanna described him to look like a Stark with violet eyes, he looked around trying to fing his nephew but found northing, he shared a confused look with his wife for she knew what Jaehaerys looked like then he remembered the guard's answer, then they heard, a loud noise making them hold their ears coming from the sky, they people in the courtyard looked up and saw a giant winged creature flying and circuling them spetting jet black fire, for he was the King of Winter and a Stark of Winterfell and few things made him feel fear and that was one of them, dragons were real and one is here flying over him, he turned to look at his wife and she was pale with wide eyes and open mouth, he looked at his children, Robb was afraid, but wasn't showing it not wanting to look weak, Sansa looked like she was about to faint, Rickon hid behind his mother's skirts, Bran had wide eyes and his jaw dropping and unsurprisingly Arya was grinning with an 'I told you so' face, he looked at his lords behind him and saw them no better with fear and awe in their eyes, but they were northermen and they wouldn't back down, he saw behind them a few women being carried by others as they fainted, he then turned his eyes on the dragon in the sky that blocked the sun and saw him descending, as he became closer they could see that someone was on top of him, as he got close they saw a man wearing black armor with black hair standing on the big monstrosity. The dragon landed shaking the earth underneath them and the man dismounted, he was wearing a very expensive black armor with no furs on it, he had black curly hair and looked every inch a stark except the violet eyes

"gods Ned he looks exactly like you." his wife whispered to him as they watched the Black prince go to his sister and give her his hand, she took it and dismounted, he didn't even notice Benjen as he came and kneeled before him, his brother coughed to get his attention, he mentioned for him to rise and saw his brother with a grin on his face

"Your grace, I present to you Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen and his wife Princess Rhaenys Targaryen, our nephew and niece," Benjen said emphasizing on 'his wife' probably noticed the stares she was attracting.

He saw as his nephew walked toward them with his sister, he smiled slightly as they bowed respectfully to them, his nephew looked at him and handed him his hand and said:"your grace, it's an honor to finally meet you, my mother told me a lot about you."

"it's my pleasure to finally meet you prince Jaehaerys, Lyanna always sends me letters telling me about you," he said as he shook his nephew's hand.

"your grace, it's a pleasure to finally meet a King of Winter and be in the infamous Winterfell." the princess said as she handed him her hand.

"it's an honor to welcome you into our home Princess," he said as he kissed her hand as customs dictated.

He then stood watching as the greeting went on

"your grace, may I be bold to say your beauty is enchanting." his nephew told Catelyn as she blushed while he kissed her hand.

"I thank you Prince Jaehaerys for your compliment," Cat replied, she then greeted the Princess with warm welcome and kisses on the cheek.

"Prince Robb, it's a pleasure to meet you," said his nephew greeting his cousin.

"the pleasure is mine, Prince Jaehaerys or should I say the Black Dragon?" replied Robb with a smile on his face.

"I can assure you cousin, that although I have a lot of titles, just call me Jon or Jaehaerys if you'd like," his nephew humbly replied.

he then watched as Sansa blushed when he kissed he hand and complimented her beauty, then came to the meeting that he dreaded, Arya.

"what's your dragon's name?" Arya asked bluntly no bothering greeting her cousin drawing a horrified look from Cat and Sansa and an amused smirked from Robb, surprisingly his nephew and niece didn't take offense but chuckled as his nephew turned to look at his sister and asked with a wide smile face:"remind you of someone?"

the Targaryen Princess laughed and said: "In both looks and attitude," he then knew they were thinking of Lyanna.

"Well it's nice meeting you too little princess," his nephew answer Arya's question with a smirk on his face.

"My name's Arya and it's pleasure meeting you too, now what's your dragon's name?" she asked again earning a glare from Catelyn, The Targaryens and the silver-haired people with them laughed openly at her as his nephew answered her "Balerion, prin- Arya,"

He saw his nephew move to Bran who was looking at his cousin with awe as they greeted each other, and the same with little Rickon who was still hiding behind Catelyn's skirts hiding from the dragon that took to the sky after his nephew's landing.

The introduced their companions Daemion and Daemona Blackfyre, Aurane and Dyanna Valeryon while he introduced them to his lords which greeted them warmly, then he had Robb and the children lead them to their chambers where they would rest after the long exhausting journey while he talked with his brother Benjen about their nephew.

He entered his solar with his wife and brother in tow, he sat at his desk and motioned for his wife and brother to sit across from him

"I'm glad to see you Benjen so soon after your last visit"

"Me too brother me too and having our nephew here with us is most welcome" Benjen replied.

"speaking of our nephew what can you tell me about him?"

"Well, Jaehaerys or Jon as Lyanna calls him or Jae as his sister calls him, is a good man, honorable one, strong, humble and I don't have to tell how good with the blade he is or should I say blades"

"Blades?" he asked interrupting his brother.

"Aye, blades he has Blackfyre and Dark Sister and he fights with them both, and he's terror brother, I've sparred with him and he beat me with three moves, I didn't stand a chance against him and I highly doubt any other would"

He knew, of course, Blackfyre and Dark Sister Valyrian steel ancestral swords of House Targaryen and he knew of stories about how lethal his nephew is but three moves? that surprised him, of course, Benjen wasn't the greatest swordsman in Westeros but he is extremely good with swords.

"and that fancy armor you saw him wearing with rubies on it? it's made of Valyrian steel"

"WHAT?" he knew that Valyrian steel was rare especially after the doom, his family has the greatsword Ice as he was a gift from a dragon lord of Valyrian freehold from before the doom, but having an entire armor made from it covering his entire body? that would take a lot of Valyrian steel.

"will you both stop about fighting and armors and tell us about what kind of person he is?" Catelyn snapped at them getting annoyed as they drifted from the main topic.

"Yes of course, as I was saying he's honorable, kind and he loves his wife dearly and anyone would be foolish to try anything with her, that's why I emphasized on 'his wife' earlier less we end up having headless bodies on the courtyard," he told them.

"surely he wouldn't shed blood over people staring at her?" his wife asked.

"Oh he would, I've spent with them just a few days and I'm blind in these matters and even I saw it, so yes Catelyn he would've not like we can stop him," Benjen replied.

That clearly shocked him, of how beautiful his nephew's sister was, she was more than likely going to get a lot of stares and that would be a problem if what Benjen said was true and his brother was right with they can't bloody well stop his with that beast of his around.

"we'll warn people of being stupid, but what about his dragon though will that be a problem?" He asked.

"No not at all, the dragon or Balerion as Jon named him won't be a problem, he follows our nephews' orders obediently and as I understand that big monstrosity of his is one of three dragons, they don't have just one, apparently as Jon said his wife has one called Daenna and his best friend or brother as he calls his Daemon Blackfyre has one named Suvion, they stayed in Dragonstone of course, he didn't want to seem like he was invading so he brought only the biggest and most frightening of the three in case we were laying them a trap or something,"

"A trap? why would he even think that we would hurt our own blood?" He was shocked, he would never hurt anyone related to him or even any guest he invites let alone his beloved sister's son, his own nephew.

"Well brother as he told me, the family wanting to kill him or getting rid of him isn't something new to him, he meant no disrespect of course but as he said he wouldn't place his wife in danger family or not."

"what? how can his own family wants him dead," Cat asked horrified as he was.

"As I understand, his brother Aegon and Uncle Viserys as his aunt Daenerys hates him, so he only has Lyanna and his sister-wife Rhaenys,"

"what about his father?" he asked.

"that was a sensitive subject for him so I didn't want to push it, but I'm sure he'll talk to you about it in time,"

"we'll try to fill the void of family he has, Lyanna should've sent him to foster here if what you say is true"

"she didn't have a chance, Ned after his father refused to let him marry his sister he went and joined the Dark Legion at the age of four and ten name days,"

"how did they allow him to do such a thing?" he asked wondering how can a boy be sent to war at such a young age.

"He apparently was very skilled swordsman and he petitioned it his father in front of the whole court, as they were precedents of princes joining the Dark Legion no matter how few they were he couldn't refuse him let alone he shows weakness, so our nephew went to war for their empire and won countless battles and won glory for himself and companions,"

"That doesn't matter now, he is here now and he would stay with us for some time so we can get to be close to him as a true family should, he can stay for Sansa's wedding if you are okay with that Cat?"

"Of course I am, he is family after all and as far as I'm concerned he can stay here till he dies," his beautiful and gentle Cat answers.

"And should keep those bloody Lannisters and Gardeners in line too, he has a large and very experienced army as far as I saw from his guards' spars," Benjen adds.

"What are you talking about Ben? what army?" he didn't get any reports about an army in in Dragonstone.

"Apparently the men of the Dark Legion are loyal to their commander to the fault when he arrived in the docks to leave he was met by 40,000 thousand highly trained soldiers and even some of the smallfolk who loved him went with him to Dragonstone,"

"WHAT? the Dark Legion followed him here to Westeros? 40,000 thousand of them? is this a bad jest brother?" He knew of course about the Dark Legion their reputation surpasses even the slaves of the Unsullied who were though since infancy with brutality, the Dark Legion was something else, even here in the Westeros knew that they've never lost a battle no matter the odds and they moved like the wind as they cut through their enemies.

"No brother, even I wouldn't dare joke about this, we knew he was their commander, it's logical to me that some of them would follow him but apparently all of them followed bringing their families with them and settled in Dragonstone and the neighboring islands and when the neighboring kingdoms sent them letters aking their intentions and some offered their daughters hands for marriage like the Gardeners for example and as Daemon told me the Princess was wroth, she wanted to fly her Dragon to the Reach and show them their places," Benjen said with an amused voice in the end.

"Think Benjen, Targaryens who are known to be conquerors arrive in Dragonstone with three dragons and an army of 40,000 soldiers of the most renowned company in the world, it looks bad for everyone even us"

"We have nothing to worry about that brother, just make sure no stupid northerner insult our nephew, for as he might look like a Stark and be honorable and kind like a true Stark, he's still a Targaryen and even though he is humble, Targaryens are known to be proud as the blood of the Freehold of Old Valyria, and still we are his family he wouldn't harm his mother's family as he clearly loves Lya so much," Benjen warned and reassured him.

"Aye, and if when Robert comes here we should keep an eye on him for he might say something stupid that will earn him the wrath of the dragon and I don't want to be caught in a war between my nephew and daughter,"

"Aye, Robert is still bitter about not marrying Lyanna but he's not that stupid, he's a military man so just warn him to keep his mouth shut and that all, and speaking about family did you send a letter to Brandon?" Benjen asked.

Brandon, the wild wolf his older brother the one who should've been king but forsake it for the love of the beautiful Ashara Dayne, so having abdicated the Winter throne went on marrying Ashara Dayne and becoming lord of Starfall after her father and brother died in the war with the Reachmen and her infamous brother the Sword of the morning Arthur Dayne didn't want the lordship.

"Yes I sent him a letter the same day I sent you yours, and he responded, he sent me a letter saying that he's coming with his wife and our nieces Lyrra and Allyria, he should be here in a few days too,"

"So brother, it seems that we have a lot of guests: the northern lords, the Targaryens and their friends and Brandon and his family at the same time, Winterfell is far from getting full of course but what about the expenses though? what will you do?"

"The gates of Winterfell is welcome to any of our friends, Cat already refilled the food stock and Winterfell is very large and will be able to house everyone with ease, I'll have to spend more money than usual but I'll get the money back in the vaults in a short time." He answered.

"Well brother, our dear nephew brought with him three full chests of gold so he would-"

"I would never take that money from him Benjen and you know it" he interrupted his brother

"And I told him so believe me, but Jon's is as much insisting as Lyanna he said that he has a lot more in his vault in the Iron Bank let alone the riches and gold he won in his conquests, and from the way he speaks brother, I think with his money and his sisters' and probably his great Uncle Aemon who'll undoubtedly give it to him as I understand he loves him like a son in addition to his spoils from the countless battles he fought, he's far richer than the whole north itself,"

"Still even if what you say is true Ben, I wouldn't accept it at all he's my guest and this is my home and I promised Lya to look after him,"

Benjen stood up and laughed a little and said:" Like any of us refused Lyanna before brother, I would like to see you try it with her son,"


	6. Chapter 6

Brandon woke up as always from a long, pleasurable night with his beautiful Ashara. He knew what he gave up for her and he would do it again in a heartbeat after all he wouldn't be a good King like Ned, he knew he was reckless and his Ashara struck him straight into the heart, so he gave up the Winter throne for her. He gently pushed her head off his chest and stood up, he went to get a bath and clean himself in the adjoining room. He dove into the warm water as always in the morning, he sat up in the water a scrubbed himself clean, then he turned and looked and saw his beautiful Dornish goddess walking seductively naked nonetheless to join him, she got into the water with him as always a leaned on his chest and relaxed

"feeling comfortable Ash?" He teased her.

"After fucking me into oblivion not once or twice last night, does it surprise you that I'm still tired?" she replied bluntly. He loved that about her she was beautiful and wild and full of life and always jesting and laughing with him, he knew he wouldn't get that with anyone else let alone the septa Catelyn Tully, she was too ladylike for Brandon's liking anyway, he knew that she would be happy with someone like Ned instead of him.

They laughed together at her reply and continued jesting in the warm water until he scrubbed her clean and went out. They dressed and went out to the hall to break their fast when they arrived they found Arthur there as usual and his beloved daughters Lyrra and Allyria, they were beautiful like their mother of course and he got many marriage proposals for them be he wouldn't part with them now, and they would choose who they marry like he did, he greeted them both with kisses and sat down and so did Ashara and the servants came in with the food.

They started eating when Arthur asked: "Have you heard the rumors about the Targaryens in Dragonstone?"

The Targaryens, the family that his little sister married into against father's wishes of course like him, they were rumors about them in Dragonstone with an army and dragons, dragons who were extinct from the world hundreds of years now.

"No, Uncle Arthur," Allyria says.

"Rumors says that Targaryens are back in Dragonstone for the first time in hundreds of years and with them an army and three dragons," Ashara replied.

"But of course dragons vanished from the world years ago, they are probably just rumors," Arthur adds.

"by the way, Arthur, do you know who my nephew is?" He asks his good-brother.

"I know you have a Targaryen nephew Brandon but I don't much about him,"

"Well, you might know him as the Dark Prince or the Black Dragon Arthur," He shocked his good-brother all those around the table, He knew about his nephew and his family kept his reputation a secret due to Lyanna insistence but this was his family anyways he should've told them long ago, and with Targaryens in Westeros he didn't know what bad would it cause.

"WHAT?!" Lyrra and Allyria asked simultaneously.

"Really that's him?" Arthur asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ash scowled at him.

"Well, Lya told us not to tell anyone, I don't really know why though. but that's him Jon or Jaehaerys Targaryen is the Dark Prince my nephew,"

"Well, that's a man I would marry," Lyrra says.

"Not if I get him first," Allyria replied.

The Maester came in and handed him a scroll with Direwolf sigil addressed to him. He opened it and began silently reading.

 _Brandon,_

 _I write to you wishing this letter to find you and yours with good health, As you have undoubtedly heard, the Targaryens are in Dragonstone, but Lya sent me a letter informing me that our nephew is the one who's in Dragonstone with his sister-wife Princess Rhaenys Targaryen and great Uncle Aemon Targaryen and his closest friends._

 _I invited him to Winterfell and undoubtedly he would accept. I invite you and your family to Winterfell Brandon to meet your nephews and nieces._

 _it's been a long time since we last saw each other brother and I've never seen my nieces, I and Benjen miss you brother, I hope that you agree and come to Bran._

 _Eddard_

 _your brother and King in the North,_

He read the letter twice and put it down and said:" it seems neither one of you will marry him,"

"Why?" they both asked, clearly annoyed.

"What's the letter about Bran?" Ashara asked.

"Well, my nephew is the one on Dragonstone, Ned invited him to Winterfell, and he invited us to come too, it's been years since I've been in the North and I would like very much meet my nephews and nieces," Bran answered

"we're going to Winterfell?" asked Lyarra excitedly

"Aye, we'll leave in a few days," Brandon said.

"And why can't one of us marry him, father?" Allyria asked.

"Because he's already married."

"And who might this lucky lady be?" Ash asked.

"His sister Princess Rhaenys Targaryen," He told them.

"He married his own sister?" Lyrra asked confused and disgusted indicated by the grimace on her face.

"My sweet daughter, Targaryens usually marry into the family to keep the blood pure, after all, dragons always mated with each other," He told his daughter.

"Well, if what you say about your nephew is true Brandon, he would be a worthy foe to stand against," Arthur says.

"Oh, he'll more likely kick you into the dirt and avenge his uncle for the countless time you beat me," He says which made them laugh.

So they prepared for their Journey and they headed out for Winterfell in six days after receiving Ned's letter.

Rhaenys was happy that they were welcomed with opened arms in the northern capital, she could see that Jae was pleased, she had to suppress a laugh when she saw the northerners reaction to Balerion and her brother on top of him, she didn't deny it herself he looked like a god standing there atop of the black beauty her brother was looking powerful proud and very handsome, it made her wet seeing him like that, she saw some women in the background fainting at the show of power, the northern lords had fears and awe in their expressions but they didn't back down standing tall and proud with their liege, King Eddard Stark who looked like every inch a King of Winter with his icy eyes and hard and neutral expression that didn't change even after seeing Balerion, but she was educated in such things so she could see fear and awe in his expression even if most of the others didn't notice. The Stark family was everything a family should be not like theirs, of course, she liked them all of course especially Arya who reminded her instantly of Lya in both looks and manners with her Stark Bluntness, she noticed that the stark children took after their mother except for Arya who took the Stark looks and the wolf's blood like Lya used to say, Even Jon looked exactly like King Eddard with the exception of the eyes. She was also glad to meet few of the lords that Lya told them about such as the GreatJon Umber who stood tall and big like Lya told them, and Howland Reed the crannogman who was a dear friend to Lya and William Dustin and the she-bear Maege as Lyanna called her.

After the greetings were over and they were led to their chambers by the Stark children and getting bombarded with the questions about the court in the east from Sansa, dragons from Arya, tourneys from Bran, and battles from Robb they entered their room and she saw Jon sighs and let the long breath he was holding, she knew that he was worried that he wouldn't be accepted even after she tried reassuring him.

She got to him and embraced him from behind as he took off his armor and said: "See my love, I told you there wasn't anything to worry about"

"I guess you're right as always Rhae," he told her as he turned to kissed her deeply. They made their way to the bed and lay down still kissing each other, after a moment they stopped, both were tired from the journey. They lay there for some time with her head on his chest hearing his heartbeat ringing like a tune.

"I'm sorry Rhae, you know that right?" he asked her again, she knew what her stupid brother was talking about again, he seemed to think that she needed a big castle where she will live like a goddess and he thinks that for getting them exiled that he's at fault, he seemed to forgert that she wanted to do this, still she felt responsible for all those people that followed them to Westeros without obligation much like he did but not her, of course, she was his and he was hers. She rolls and sits atop of him with an angry look on her face and said:

"I swear Jae if you keep talking like this I would keep smacking you until you see sense, Jae, my love I would live with you in a farm if that what it took to be with you and the same applied for our friends, they love you for you, not for a castle or gold and riches that you should give them."

"I know Rhae, but you deserve far better, you deserve the world and..." he was interrupted when she smacked him in the face, she knew only a stupid man would dare to do that to him for he would be dead in sheer moments but not her, he looked at her surprised but not angry, he was never angry with her, she never remembered him angry with her no matter what stupid thing she said or did and got them into trouble since they were children.

"I told you to speak that nonsense again and I will smack you, I will live with you in Dragonstone or in another small castle or a simple farm, I don't care if I was the Queen of these kingdoms or a simple lady, all that matters is that you're with me and I'm by your side, isn't that enough for you brother?"

"You know that you're the only thing I've ever wanted in this world and that more than enough for me my love," he told her as he leaned in and captured her lips.

"And that's enough for me too little brother," she said as she answered his hungry kiss. They kissed until they fell asleep from exhaustion while she's still on top of him.

They woke up still entangled with one another, they got up and ordered a bath to be drawn for them. They undressed after the servants brought them a bath, then got in together and relaxed in boiling water that they instructed the servants to bring, the cleaned themselves, got up a dressed in their fine clothes and got out and were met by Daemon and Daemona wearing the same light fine clothes of black and little red of house Blackfyre in contrast to them as they wore red cloths with little black showing their house's colors.

"you look, beautiful Princess, some people in the feast may take interest in that" Daemon said probably trying to tease Jae and he succeeded as Jae's smile dropped, she knew he brother was jealous type and wouldn't want anyone to even look at her with nothing but a respectful manner, they were lucky that he didn't notice the stares she received when they entered the gates earlier today.

They laughed at his change of mood and Daemona said:" if that's the case then Jon can do that look and those staring would back down immediately,"

they laughed again and waited until Aurane and Dyanna joined them, they kept jesting and laughing with each other until they saw Prince Robb coming toward them wearing grey doublets and pants with Direwolf embedded on them

"My lords and ladies, I hope that you've rested from your long journey," he greeted them.

"Cousin, please call us by our names we're not ones for titles," Her brother replied.

"Then I shall do so if you call me Robb, now if you would follow me I will lead you to the feast,"

they followed him as he went by Princess Sansa's rooms, the stark princess blushed when she saw them outside and greeted them with perfect manners, then they saw Arya with Bran coming behind them, they were met with the Winter King and Queen who awaited them in the entrance of the great hall. They entered and they lords and ladies stood and bowed before the royal family, they got the high table she sat at Jae's right next to her was Arya and Bran, on the other side was Robb and Sansa, Daemon and Aurane and their sisters sat in the near table.

They ate course after course of rich new food and they've never tasted before, she talked with Arya and Bran who would ask her questions about dragons and she would answer them and indulge them, she liked Arya very much and Bran as well he was like a little brother to her.

"so if you have a dragon, why don't you go battle?" Arya asked confused.

"Because a certain young man who has beautiful black curly hair and violet eyes won't let me," she said grinning at Jae who listening to them.

"And hopefully you'll never will," her protective little brother said.

"Why Jon? if she has a big dragon it will protect her from harm why wouldn't you let her go to battle like her namesake? or do you think a woman can't fight?" Arya said defiantly.

She laughed and saw her brother laughing a little too as he said "Oh this regal princess over here can fight, I taught her myself but battles and war is a dangerous thing and you might think a dragon is untouchable, but they can be killed and I don't use the dragons for full attacks, only for necessary occasions little princess"

"I'm not a princess my name's Arya," the little she-wolf princess said with little bit louder voice than she should've, as her mother started glaring at her.

They laughed again at their cousin's behavior, then Bran started stuttering something which made her ask: "what is it, Bran?"

"Jon, do you have a squire?" he asked hesitantly while glancing up at his mother. She understood his question, he wants to squire for Jae but her brother already have a shadow Daemon and they are for life.

"Yes cousin, I have Daemon over there," Jae said while pointing a finger to Daemon who was laughing with Aurane and a giant of a man sitting with them.

"isn't he old?" Bran asked.

"Well, you see Bran when a Targaryen prince is born and a Blackfyre boy is born and they are of similar age, the Blackfyre boy becomes the Targaryens shadow, he would stay with him for life, he would be his best friend and confidante, a brother in all but blood and he is charged with protecting the Targaryen with his life and he would give his own life to protect his prince, that's Daemon over there, my brother and confidante, he would give his life for me and much to his annoyance I would give mine for his," Jae explained to Bran and Arya who was interested in squiring also. They looked at Daemon with opened mouths probably wondering how could such loyalty be won.

"I hear you a great swordsmen cousin, I would challenge you to a spar in the morning," said Robb across the table.

"if you are looking for a spar Prince Robb, you wouldn't be finding one against my dear husband over here," she said as she nodded to Jae with her head.

"And why is that Princess? you don't think I can match the Black Dragon?" Robb replied with a grin and fainting hurt.

"Oh not at all, but your match will end very quickly and if you doubt my word ask your uncle Benjen," she replied seeing Prince Benjen walking in and sitting down with them in the table, while Jae was looking down in embarrassment.

"Oh she's right nephew, I only tried once and got my ego shattered," Benjen said after sitting down.

"Still, I wish to test my cousin blade's and prove to you that he's beatable," Robb said confidently.

They continued talking and japing with each other until the bard started singing, she saw some of the men tried to ask her for a dance but none of them got to asking her, she glanced to Jae and saw a dark look on his face which softened when landed on her

"Well if you're going to do that, the least you could do is ask me yourself!" she growled at him making the others laugh, he knew she enjoyed feasts and especially dancing, Jae got up and handed her his hand and said:"Will give me the honor of a dance beautiful Princess?"

"Why, of course, my Prince,"

They danced together for a while after that she danced Robb and Benjen and Bran danced with her as well and Daemon and Aurane but no one else dared to ask her, she saw Jae dance with Sansa, and a very reluctant Arya, Daemona, and Dyanna, after dancing she came to sit down with her husband in the empty table except for King Eddard who was watching the entire scene silently

"it's really a pleasure having you here nephew," said the Winter King with an unusual small smile on his face.

"it's pleasure to be here, Uncle, it really is," said Jae.

"I hear from my brother Benjen that you are very interested in the north princess," Ned addressed her.

"yes your grace, it's beautiful and refreshing out here and I always liked Lya's tales of the magic and the wall and the Long Night and the children of the forest," she said with a warm smile remembering Lya's stories.

"Ah, Lyanna always liked Old Nan's stories and you can call me Uncle if you like we're family after all"

"only if you call me a niece or by my name Uncle," she said.


	7. Chapter 7

Brandon could see Winterfell in the distance, he didn't send a rider to warn his brother or his arrival he wanted it to be a surprise, he glanced toward his good-brother and he saw him shivering from the cold just like he was sweating from the heat when he came to Dorne

"Is something wrong Arthur?" he asked teasingly

"it's the damn cold," Arthur replied stuttering, and it was one of the rare moments where Ser Arthur Dayne the Sword Of the Morning would curse

Arthur was a man of five and twenty years old, he was already well known when he was but six and ten as his father bestowed Dawn upon him and was given the title of The Sword of The Morning, he was deadly with the sword or rather two swords, and he was honorable to the fault much like Ned is.

"Well, brother it is the North after all," he gave him the same answer that Arthur gave him when he came to Starfall with Ashara they laughed about it and kept riding towards Winterfell.

He slowed down until he was riding side by side with his wife and daughters' carriage, he knocked on the window so they can open it, Allyria opened it and looked at him questioningly as if asking 'what do you want'

"How are you dealing with the North Allyria?"

"It's freezing, but Lyarra doesn't feel any of it," said Allyria looking back at her sister with a betrayed look.

"Because Stark blood runs through your veins my beautiful daughters, Lyarra don't feel it and you'll adjust to it quickly enough," he assured his precious desert wolves

"And what about me?" Ash asked

"My love, you just have to endure like I did when I came to Dorne," he said and laughed at her expression then rode ahead to the head of the party.

He told Arthur to follow him and they rode hard until they reached the gates of Winterfell leaving the men-at-arms with his wife and daughters, he felt happy to be finally home, he can remember his childhood with Ned, Lya, and Ben, he could still remember his little sister wanting to ride the horse and wield the sword much to their father's annoyance, he could still remember Ned's solemn expression but his shy smile when Lya comes to him and asks for something and baby Ben who was always following them around and teach Lya sword lessons in the Godswood, but now they are old and the world now belongs to their children. The guards have been taken by surprise at seeing them, they opened the gates and he rode in with Arthur, he noticed a large of crowd gathered around itself, he looked around until he saw his brother Ned walking towards the crowd

"NED" he shouted at his brother after dismounting his horse, Ned snapped his head around and saw him and froze, his eyes widened. Brandon walked forward with his arms stretched until he reached his brother who was still frozen from shock at seeing him, he hugged him tightly manners and courtesies be damned he wasn't one for them anyway, 'too much Wolf's blood' his father said.

"I missed you, Ned," he told his brother still embracing him.

"I missed you too, Bran," Ned said as he tightened his hold on his brother

Brandon cut their embrace and turned toward Arthur who was looking around Winterfell and standing there not knowing what to do, he motioned to him to come over to them and tuned to Ned

"Ned, this Ser Arthur Dayne," he introduced his brother to his good-brother.

"Your grace," Arthur bowed to Ned

"Ser Arthur, it's honor to meet you and have you in our halls and you can call me Ned, we're brothers after all," Ned said as he shook Arthur's hands

"What's that about Ned?" Brandon asked as he pointed to the crowd who was cheering and yelling oblivious to their presence

"Robb challenged Jon yesterday in the feast for a spar, I think that what this is about," Ned said as they climbed the stairs to get a good view of what's going on.

When he, Ned, and Arthur stood up at the balcony above the crowd, He saw four men circling someone, the first had dark hair and grey eyes and he recognized him to be Benjen, the second young man had red hair and blue eyes, _this must be Robb_ he though, the third was older than the rest but he resembled ser Rodrick and it could be none other than the master-at-arms of Winterfell, the fourth had Silver hair and blue eyes and he didn't recognize him, they all circled a young man with dark curly hair and violet eyes and he saw Lya on his face and he knew that that man was Prince Jaehaerys or Jon standing in the middle twirling his swords waiting for them

"who are those?" asked Arthur

"those are my brother Benjen, my eldest and heir Robb which the red hair and the older man is ser Rodrick the master at arms and the one with the silver hair is Daemon Blackfyre, and the one in the middle who's twirling his Valyrian steel swords is Jon Targaryen," Ned answered pointing those he mentioned to them.

He watched as his nephew Jon parry two strikes from Ben and ser Rodrick while the other two stayed circling him, he watched as Jon deflected the blows and retreated until all four of them stood in front of him, he saw the four attack but Jon blocked and deflected all their attacks and twirled around and hit Benjen under his chin sending him backwards, then he turned and attacked the silver-haired man with his right sword while blocking Robbs' attack with his left one, he saw him retreat again and the three advancing on him while Benjen was still recovering in the dirt, he saw all the three attack simultaneously but Jon parried their blows with his two swords and puched them away, then he advanced on them, he attacked Robb first throwing his blade away, then Jon twirled and hit Daemon Blackfyre with his elbow to the face throwing him to the dirt, then before anyone could flinch he put his blades at both Robb and ser Rodrick's throats while Benjen and Daemon were still on the ground, the crowd cheered and exchanged money from bets while Jon shook hands with ser Rodrick and Robb and picked up Daemon and Benjen and laughed with them, he turned to look at Arthur who was staring at Jon as if measuring him

"Well I suppose you're not the most deadly swordsman in the kingdoms anymore Arthur," he teased his good-brother

"Don't judge easily Brandon, until we face each other then we will know who shall prevail as the victor," Arthur replied with his chin up.

"Brandon, might I ask you where exactly did you leave your wife and two daughters?" Ned asked scolding him

He completely forgot as he kept watching the fight, he hurried back to the gates with Arthur leaving Ned to gather his family, he was lucky that Ashara didn't arrive just yet or she'll be angry and wouldn't indulge him in his desire tonight, he stood there and waited for the party until it arrived, he saw the carriage and moved up to help his wife and daughters, Ashara greeted him with a smile as she got down, he helped Allyria and Lyarra who were smiling widely for finally being at Winterfell, he turned around and saw Ned standing with his family and his nephew Jon standing next to a beautiful young women with Benjen at their side

"it's pleasure to see you again Cat," he greeted his former betrothed

"it's good to see you again my lord," she replied with perfect courtesy, that's what he hated about her those septa teaching, she didn't have a mind of her own, she had only duty on her mind by the teaching of the seven.

"you must be Robb, I saw you earlier fighting," he said as he shook his nephew's hand who looked down embarrassed

"come now don't look like that, I saw the fight and you weren't the only one who lost and if I was there too I would've lost," he assured his nephew

"it's a pleasure to be meeting you, my lord," his nephew answered

"The pleasure is mine nephew and call me Uncle,"

He greeted his niece Sansa who was exactly like her mother, in both looks and manners, he greeted nephew Bran who was named after him, then he moved to his other niece and his eyes widened, he turned to Ned and looked at him

"By the Gods Ned, she looks exactly like Lya," he told his brother

"Good to meet you too, uncle," she said bluntly with a half courtesy

"And in manners too," he said again after turning to his brother, which made the brothers laugh

"it's a pleasure to be meeting you, little princess," he told her as he ruffled her hair which made her upset

"I'm not a princess and my name's Arya," she growled at him which made him laugh.

He moved to his brother Benjen and hugged him tightly

"I've missed you, Ben,"

"I've missed you too, Bran" Benjen told his, brother, as he embraced him tightly, Benjen turned right

"Brandon, this is our nephew, Lya's boy, Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen," Benjen said as he patted his nephew's shoulder

"Oh so him throwing you into the dirt earlier finally taught you some manners Ben?" he teased his younger brother who lowered his head in embarrassment. He turned to his nephew who was smiling at the exchange

"it's pleasure to meet you nephew I've heard a lot about you," He said as he shook his nephew's hand

"The pleasure is all mine, and my mother told me a lot about you," His nephew said giving him a knowing look which made him laugh

"And who might this beautiful lady be?" he asked the beauty standing next to his nephew who blushed at his question

"This is my wife Rhaenys Targaryen Uncle Brandon," His nephew said with a warning look, which meant that Lya actually told him about me

"it's an honor to meet you, Princess," he said as he kissed her hand

"Lya told us a lot about you Lord Brandon, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," the Princess said, and apparently his little sister couldn't shut her mouth.

He saw his wife and daughters and his good-brother greet the others, he didn't miss the cold exchange between Catelyn and Ashara, he didn't know why though, she married an honorable man and had 5 children with him after all her father sold her to his father to be Queen in the North not as his wife, he saw his daughters doth on his Targaryen nephew but he saw the glare that the Princess gave them.

Ashara, Arthur, and the girls went to rest while he, his nephew Jon and his wife the Princess along with Benjen followed Ned, his wife, and his heir into the King's solar, they got in and settled down

"I hope you had a safe journey Brandon," said Ned

"Aye it was, we passed by the new castle of Harren the Black that's nearly finished, it's big Ned it's slightly bigger than Winterfell itself and it's made of stone, and the weasel Walder Frey tried to get one his sons or grandson married to one of my daughters and I nearly took off his head in response but the journey as a whole was safe," Brandon told his brother

"you're too hotheaded brother, Walder Frey always try to marry off his kin he has a lot of them," Benjen said as he laughed at him

"Well it ain't be one of my daughters that's for sure," he told his brother firmly

"Now, nephew Lya sent me a letter otherwise I wouldn't have known that you were here at all, what's this is about being exiled?" Ned asked their nephew, he was interested too, judging by his nephew's reputation it doesn't seem like someone who gets into trouble

His nephew sighs then says "Well you see Uncle, Rhaenys and I was in love with each other, one day I asked my father to allow us to marry or at least a betrothal but he refused and said that he intended to end the practice, so with the only thing that I've ever wanted being taken away from me I picked my blades and went to war, and after a long campaign of conquering and liberating sieges and pushing the Dothraki back to their lands I returned to Summerhall, then my father pulls me into his office and told me that Rhaenys is betrothed to Aegon," His nephew paused for a while, and Brandon wanted to find that bastard Rhaegar and punch him into the face for his hypocracy against his nephew

"I felt betrayed of course, I've always did my duty and never done anything for myself but always for the empire then the only thing I ever wanted being taken away from me like that by none other than Aegon who's a complete shit who hates me for having dragons and my successes and hates Rhaenys because she's in love with me instead of him, I got enough and for once did something for myself and married Rhaenys behind my father's back which got us exiled, but that's not the real reason for exiling me," His nephew continued which made them all look at his confused even his own wife

"What do you mean brother?" the Princess asked

"Rhae, you forgot that father is a smart man, smarter than most, and if he had any intention of marrying you to Aegon, he would've done so before I even got back to the capital because he knows that I would've unleashed hell on earth before allowing it," His nephew said

The Princess took a moment to grasp her husbands' words, then her eyes widened and her mouth opened and she said: "You can't mean..."

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm meaning," Jon interrupted her confirming whatever doubts she had which even increased her shock

"Care to explain nephew," He told his nephew

"I have three full-grown dragons, I have an army of 40,000 soldiers unlike any others in the land who are loyal to me more than the High King himself, others legions love me aswell and they already wanted to join the Dark Legion to be under my command and the lords and the smallfolk alike love me more than any other, if father died he knew that all I needed to do is say the word and I would've taken Aegon's place as the High King and no one would oppose me, my father knew that I would never do such thing but he knew how Aegon is, he would've tried to do something against me which will force me to act against him and my father wouldn't allow his sons to fight each other which made him concote this little scheme to exile me," He explained to them which made them angry and confused of how can someone do something like this to his own son

"He exiled you and threw you away because of this?" Ned asked with anger in his voice

Their nephew chuckled at the question which increased their confusing until he said: "You seem to forget where he 'exiled' me Uncle,"

"No brother, he wouldn't, he would've told you if he wanted you to..." The princess said until her brother interrupted her again

"No Rhae he wouldn't and you know it, father would always keep hinting at things and point us in the right direction so that we can find our paths on our own, that's why he sent me exactly to Dragonstone, not to any other place, and that also explains Old Aemon dear sister, do you really think that he didn't know of our fathers' plans, Uncle Aemon is as shrewd as someone could possibly get, he came with us to advise me on my task," he told his sister again

"And which task might that be Jon?" Benjen asked, but he knew the answer, he looked at Ned and saw that he figured it out too

"Conquering these lands for myself Uncle, I'm an exile and everything I do is on my shoulders only not on the empires, and my father knew that people will follow me will force my hand too because I'll feel responsible for them and I would try to provide the best life that I could for them," He confirmed their fears, if his nephew invaded he will undoubtedly succeed and Ned will be torn apart in deciding what to do especially if his nephew turned north, with three dragons and an army like his, he would succeed

His nephew must've read their thoughts as he said:" I have no intention of conquering the North Uncle, out of respect for you and your family and how you welcomed me, my sister and friends with open arms, but if you wished to join the realm that'll forge, you're more than welcome to do so, they will be no more wars between kingdoms and trade will flourish between all of them and also with the empire in the east and we'll live in peace, and everyone will get to rule their lands as before but as lord paramounts instead of Kings and all will be under my protection,"

All those in the room relaxed at his nephew assurances and he could see Ned thinking about it, and Brandon agreed with his nephew, the Kingdoms were always at war with each other and the people suffer because of it as always, and if everyone was united they'll be no more wars and peace will rule the Seven Kingdoms.

"I appreciate that nephew, I really do, but what will happen if the rest of the kingdoms joined up against you, I wouldn't fight against my king of course but what will happen when the rest of the seven kingdoms go against you?" Ned asked worriedly, he was too worried, if the Lannisters and the Gardeners and the Baratheons and the Martells and the Hoares and the Arryns joined forces it'll be near 250,000 soldiers against 40,000, even if the stories about the Dark Legion were true, it's near impossible to win against those odds

"Don't worry Uncle, I fought battles and wars against savages that lay with their own horses, who kill and rape all they could find, warriors that were born only for battle and they descended upon me and my men with thousands but we've never lost to them, I fight for my people not for myself, if it was up to me I would liked nothing but to just lay back and live the rest of my life in peace but faith and destiny have other plans for me, I don't want to sound arrogant or overconfident but I trust my men, every single on of them with my life, and I know that if they join forces they'll match me nearly 6 to 1 but you forgot that I have 3 dragons and these kingdoms we're talking about already hate each other, and the moment they realise that in order to stand a chance against me they have to join forces it'll be too late for them," His nephew explained to them which left them gaping and imagining what his nephew's dream could look like.

"I would ask you that what I told stays in this room, I wouldn't want them preparing and I want to limit bloodshed as much as possible," they all nodded at him, and Brandon agreed with his nephew, if this got out war will break out and the others kings would be preparing themselves and it would be a civil war between all the kingdoms

"Ned, but what about Robert?" Catelyn asked her husband softly.

"What about that oaf?" he asked his brother and good-sister

"Robert will be visiting here so that he could get Sansa's hand in marriage for his son Joffrey, the betrothal is practically official, we just need them to get her for the wedding," Ned explained, he heard rumors about this Joffrey Durrandon, they say he's a sadistic little brat and a coward nonetheless

"Then it's good that the betrothal is not official," the Princess said as if reading his thoughts

"Why is that?" Benjen asked while Ned and Cat stared at her confused

"We heard rumors about this Joffrey Durrandon, according to them he's a sadistic little bastard who loves torturing animals and he's arrogant and whoever marries him will be doomed to a miserable life so I advise you to not accept anything from the Durrandons until you see his true colors," Jon said exactly what Brandon was thinking and that made Catelyn eyes hardened and glare at his nephew

"You're probably just saying that to keep the North from being your enemy so that you could conquer the rest of the kingdoms as your inbred born father commanded you to do," Catelyn snarled at Jon which made Ned, Ben, Robb, and Brandon look at her with disbelief while the Targaryen Princess glared at her and Jon gave her a cold look that sent shivers through their spines

"Queen Catelyn, I slaughtered armies that dared to insult my father, do not get the wrong impression that I would hate him for exiling me and that I would allow you or anyone else to slander his name, if you weren't my Uncle's wife you'd find yourself without a head right now, and I told you already even if you open the gates of the fucking wall and get the Wildlings to fight at your side with all the other Kings, YOU WOULD LOSE, I gave you an advice concerning the safety and happiness of your daughter yet you dare talk to me like that? I would advise you to think about your words carefully the next time you talk to me," Jon said with a cold voice that made Catelyn cower, Jon than stood up and left with his wife at his side, leaving them staring at her with disbelief

"What were you thinking insulting someone like him Catelyn? you just called his father 'inbred born' when he just tried to help, make no mistake good-sister we're still breathing right now because we're his kin, by the Gods what were you thinking?" Benjen asked angrily staring at her, Brandon couldn't believe why would she even do something like that? was she stupid? By the Gods he was lucky that he saw Ashara that day and fell in love with her, he pitied Ned at this moment, he saw his Brother Ned still staring at his wife but Catelyn wasn't backing down as she returned her husband's gaze

"Are you going to allow your nephew and brother talk to me like that?" she snarled at Ned which made them more confused and angry than before, _did she lose her mind?_ Brandon though

"Catelyn do you have any idea what you just did?" Brandon asked her angrily

"I wouldn't allow him to come and teach me how to choose husbands for my daughters and I wouldn't allow him, a foreigner to talk about Sansa's future husband like that, and if he's around when the Durrandons come we'll lose a chance to make Sansa Queen," she shot back, _so this is about making Sansa Queen_ he thought

"Catelyn you just insulted probably the most dangerous man in the Westeros, you do realize that he can easily kill Ned, Brandon and me, kill your sons and marry your daughters off to someone loyal to him and claim Winterfell for himself right? He wouldn't do that of course, Lya raised him to be an honorable man but he can do it nonetheless you do know that right? he has a fucking dragon flying around us and all those are not the problem at all, you insulted our good-brother in front of his own son," Benjen yelled at her, _a dragon flying?_ he thought what is Benjen talking about?

"Catelyn, you will apologize to him, he tried to warn us about the Durrandon Prince and you insulted him instead of thanking him, you insulted my guest nonetheless, my nephew, Lyanna's son to his face, and he's right you know, you saw his dragon like the rest of us did, how do you even plan to kill such a beast and he has three and an army and I would be damned before I fight against my own kin, Jon might forgive you because we share blood but I doubt that his sister-wife would for all that she is sweet and kind do not forget that she's also a dragon and only a stupid man would try to stand against a dragon," Ned told his wife firmly, which irritated her and made her leave and Robb following her behind

"Gods Ned, what was she thinking? insulting our good-brother and nephew to his face when he did nothing but try to help and he wasn't even obliged to do so, if what was said about the Durrandon Prince is true, he could've let it happen and that would force to go to war and he can use you that way as an ally," Benjen told Ned

"Ned, what Jon said is true, I heard the same rumors as he did about Joffrey Durrandon," Brandon added

"This isn't about Joffrey Durrandon, this is about what happened earlier, Brandon, you saw how Jon made Robb look like and Benjen you were on the ground moaning from pain, she's angry at Jon for humiliating her son like he did and it's not even his fault, it was Robb that challenged him in the first place even after Benjen warned him, even so, anyone would've been humiliated against Jon and after what Jon said about Joffrey it wouldn't be possible for Sansa to be a Queen as all the other Crown princes are married or betrothed," Ned explained to them

"So because Jon bested Robb earlier and tried to warn you about potentially selling your daughter to a monster, she insulted him and probably doomed the North to be added to his list," Brandon paused then continued "By the gods Ned, Arthur Dayne himself would've lost against Jon, and what's this about dragons anyway?"

"The rumors are true Bran, he does have dragons with him, he arrived in Winterfell on top of a black monstrosity that his scales are near impossible to cut through and he told us that his sister also has one and so does his best friend Daemon Blackfyre but they've left them at Dragonstone so they wouldn't give the wrong impression or scare us," Benjen explained to him which shocked him to the core, if Jon truly has dragons he would nearly be impossible to hold off for long.

He left his brothers in the solar and went to check on his family, he arrived at his wife's room and entered to find them all there. They must've noticed his expression as Ashara asked him "What's wrong my love? what happened?"

He sat down in a chair then turned to Arthur and asked, "You saw what Jon did in the courtyard right?", Arthur nodded

"What did the dragon Prince do in the courtyard?" Allyria asked

"We saw him sparring against his your Uncle Benjen and cousin Robb and master at arms of Winterfell ser Rodrick and his friend Daemon Blackfyre, he won against all four of them easily," Arthur explained

"In other terms, he humiliated Robb in front of all of Winterfell and Catelyn didn't like that, and when Jon warned Ned about Prince Joffrey Durrandon and he shouldn't accept their offer for Sansa's hand in marriage until he gets to know him, Catelyn snapped at Jon and insulted his father to his face calling him 'inbred born' which made Jon wroth and told her that if she wasn't his Ned's wife she would be dead for saying so and that the next time she talks to him, she better watch her mouth," he explained to them what happend

"By the Seven is she stupid? insulting a guest for trying to help and no any guest for that matter, the king's nephew and a Targaryen nonetheless," Ashara asked confused

"Are you serious Brandon? I would've probably lost against him and the boy as young as he is, is more experienced than any of us in war and battles more than me or anyone of us here for that matter not to mention he has an army in Dragonstone at his beck and call," Arthur added

"It gets worse than that actually, it seems that the rumors about dragons aren't just rumors after all," he told them, and if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation he would've laughed at their expressions

"WHAT?!" they asked in union.


End file.
